


Jocasta

by Hakero



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Archon Dorian, Best Friends, Character Death, City Elves, Dalish Elves, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Inquisitor Backstory, M/M, Master/Slave, Minor Character Death, Other, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Romance, Sad, Slavery, Tevinter Inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakero/pseuds/Hakero
Summary: Within the walls of tevinter sits a small house owned by a magister of the name of Amerlisk, a slave within he seeks to mentor to change the mindset of many of equality brings him misfortune and soon death.  With fortune of a good education and strive for perfecting his arts he leaves a free man. But as he approaches the temple where the mages and templars hoped for peace destruction followed.





	1. Jocasta

 

 

He stands thin and regal with short strawberry blonde hair. Eyes green with a hint of earth, clan markings upon his forehead spread as if the branches of a tree in a gentile white. Skin fair and kissed by the sun with red freckles. His fingers always cut or scratched due to tending to some of the rare plants they kept within the house, in the  study alchemy and salves. His pallet was refined to some of the finest cheeses and jams, his favorite being a Druffolo brie cheese with a fine Orlesian sour cherry jam. The alchemist that lived nearby and sold medicine loved having Jocasta around, she always picked wildflowers outside the city’s walls to bring back to him. Finding Jocasta’s fascination and love for the common weeds to be admirable. He wore robes made within the walls of Tevinter. A warm orange at the top that faded into a soft sea blue. But the robes that he felt most comfortable and  more suited for daily chores were made of cotton, dyed of a leaf green with a yellow sash. The scent of honeysuckle upon his wrists kept him centered, as the smell of lavender made his heart race with yearning.

 

* * *

 

   Jocasta grew up near the Imperium in Minrathous slave to a small Tevinter house under Amerlisk. He lived alone, no family or kin. His focus was to end the corruption within its walls, gaining him many enemies that wanted the old ways to continue. Amerlisk paid him to focus on the preservation of magic. Lectured daily on magical practices, Tevinter ideology, history, and writing. Guiding young Jocasta on how to use his gifts. Quarters where small, they would see more of each other than they intended. Jocasta didn’t mind his master's way of how he made his tea, leaving the remains in the cups they stained the porcelain a slight sunrise orange, at times he watched as he smelled the remains as a smile crept its way across his curved lips. How he would appear human to him, robes untucked and words improper as he strode across the room reading out loud Swords and Shields. Jocasta found it pleasing to see and hear his harsh stature that was of stone at work melt away as he drew closer to home.

Years passed and Amerlisk’s lively black locks that once streamed down his back turned a ghostly white. Jocasta heavy at heart knew he was being magicly aged, his end  soon to come. It had found him after a night of fever making a free man of Jocasta. His passing was hard to bare. Traveling with his vast knowledge of magic, staff that was once Amerlisk’s laid upon his back as his horse made to Haven. Amerlisk’s will allowed Jocasta to live well. Lying in bed with eyes laid half-mast, he recalled the sweet scent of lavender that lingered upon Amerlisk neck and bare wrists pail. His eyes shimmering brown, his lips curved and chin regale. Jocasta felt an ache of what he truly felt for this man. His heart hammered once when he had permission to touch the bare back, his skin smooth and oaky as it bared a wound from a knife to try a new healing salve. Jocasta packed his things after a restless slumber, he looked back upon the walls so far now from the hooved path. He smiled as he mounted Iristang and to himself and the wind surrounding them, he whispered.

“Without fail, I shall not falter.

The mind is the sword you once enchanted within your heart, and now bestowed upon me.

I feel all that you love, the pain is knowing where I stand.

You loved me… yet kept the mind focused on the world.

How selfish of me.

I see why you did so, I was so naive and only saw the world within our walls."

He looked into the sky determined, a big smile made way across his lips as he healed the side of the horse.

"I shall be your living legacy, allow me."

A trot began as it rolled into a full gallop, his first destination was to visit the Temple of Sacred Ashes.

"I am forever in your debt…”


	2. The Afterword’s of Jocasta Devox Lun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after his ruling of the Inquisitions fate, Jocasta helped Sera with the friends of Red Jenny. Creating mischief and inspiration at every turn within Val Royeaux. Once again, life was simple. He loved every single moment of peace knowing it was not meant to last. The war between the Vinitory and Qunari continued since the threat within the sky was no more.

          After two years of peace, the Inquisition was summoned to court within the winters palace to discuss the matters of its future involvement within Ferelden and Orlais. This led to many grueling days. Josephine, patient and graceful kept reminding those who thought they had power of the Inquisition’s original goal and purpose and how the foundations still stood.

“The Inquisition was created to protect, a combined effort of Thadas and its people.”

Josephine attempted to project her voice as they began to scream at each other, grown men acting like mere children fighting over a doll. Tugging upon each arm, as onlookers looked upon the button eyes without loyally to one or the other. As the diplomats squawked at each other, Jocasta sat quietly with his hand upon his lap with looking down quietly enraged. After hours of complaints of how the inquisitor was tending to issues and his companions being hounded, he could only guess it was all due to fear of the power the Inquisition held. As he stood up the court fell silent, with his only able arm he raised the book above his head once given to him by Leliana on the foundings of the Inquisition and rights. He proudly stated the original foundations of the Inquisition was created by those willing to fight the chaos in a time of need.

“Fear has driven you all to cling to the closet power and extinguish the only force formed by your people, they made a choice to join us. You question all the effort. And now you ask us to hand over the people who willfully joined to possible corruption of another’s hand. This is more then you have all pictured, as you sit here comfortably within these walls you are forgetting that your people need help. I do not need an army, just those who are willing to fight by my side for the greater good of the people. I leave you with this thought, now we have a world to save.

Now, if you will excuse us.”

He dropped the heavy and bound book upon the ground in front of those in question of the inquisitions authority.

“From this day forth, I lord Jocasta Devox Lun herby disband the inquisition!”

Cassandra smiled, Josephine signed in relief as she bowed her head in agreement.

“Shall we?”

Josephine said as she flicked her quill across the parchment within her hand. Cullen put a hand upon Jocastas shoulder as he smirked.

“We must talk about the remaining templars when we have spare time, I have an idea that might help save those who survived.”

Beside him they followed relieved, feeling it was the start of a new beginning for all. Walking out of the winter palace, he found his companions gathered and waiting for him to bask in the light once more beside friends. He gladly took side next to them, looking upon the sky of unsure of what was to come next. But knew whatever life threw at them, they would have each other.

A year after his ruling of the Inquisitions fate, Jocasta helped Sera with the friends of Red Jenny. Creating mischief and inspiration at every turn within Val Royeaux. Once again, life was simple. He loved every single moment of peace knowing it was not meant to last. The war between the Vinitory and Qunari continued since the threat within the sky was no more. He sent his friends letters and updates, never skimping upon detail. In return replies came back in abundance, telling him of all the grand adventures and how they missed his company dearly. He missed them all, at times reading the same letters repeatedly anyways new ones sat unopened upon his night stand. Sera felt the same, she seemed glum and mumbled to herself as she worked upon her bow. He knew how to make her smile, he shared all the letters to her as they ate chocolate chip cookies upon he grand rooftops of Val Royeaux. He would put on a fake accent depending on which one he was pretending to be. Sera spoke of secrets she had heard from Leliana but they fell silent in the memories they shared of the individuals that fought next to them, once complete strangers.

But soon he would see them again, the peace was about to end.


	3. One last time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the calm is near, Jocasta must make his way back to his roots to see how far he had come since he last set foot within the walls of Minrathous. It pains him, but to be able to see his love and show a side to his dearest friend Sera she had never seen before he felt was worth the trip.

"One last time"

 

    He said to himself as he mounted Iristang clumsily with one arm, it felt different this time as he sat upon her back with his feet within the stirrups. He smiled, His hand against her graceful mane of golden wheat. Sera ran up behind him in a huff.

“Going somewhere? Didn’t tell me you shit?”

She threw a large sack behind her back as Jocasta smiled.

“Got what you need for the trip?”

Sera climbed up behind him.

“All but the bees.”

One last time he decided to make a trip down back to his origins within Minrathous. It was going to be a long journey, they spent most days traveling without sleep till they could no longer bare without a night’s rest. The horse stood once where he parted upon the hooved path entering the city, he grabbed into Sera’s hand quickly needing to find ground from his emotions. She didn’t yell or cuss as her normal reaction, instead she knew well of his emotions for they were once her own. She laid her head against his back, putting her hand upon the one that had her hand almost crushed.

“Don’t stop stupid, go on”

He nodded, entering the great city.  He watched as children played on the streets as the horse trotted upon the stone ground, buildings tall and regal. People walked around, slaves worked around the streets within stalls or helping the master with daily tasks. Sera watched the slaves as they stared back at the steed trotting by with two strangers upon its back.

“How are you from here? Of all places?”

Sera said in disgust as she watched as one of the masters scream at the slave that broke a jar of jam from her stall.

“I was once a slave”

He said voice weary.

“My master….”

He said sadly voice crackling, but quickly began again. She let out a chuckle of disapproval at his choice of words.

“No, Amerlisk was a good man. He paid me to learn magic, how it could help others. He wanted me to live, and I loved him for it. He fought just as hard as Dorian, to better his homeland we set foot in this day.”

She snarled

“Love? Backwards ass way to feel being a slave, but he saw you as people. Good thing, love…. Is rare. No matter how fucked it might seem”

She smirked as she patted Jocasta on the back.

Jocasta sharply guided his trusted steed thought the winding streets, she gave little hesitation and knew well of the location as the horse snorted and trotted happily. They suddenly stopped, her large brown eyes looked upon the stall she once stood within as it was still the same as they left it. But new hay within, Jocasta surprised unmounted, as did Sera.

“What? Never seen a stable? This is home, right?”

He opened the hinge to the horse’s stall, the hay laid warm and dry reminded him of all he had left. The horse quickly hooved in and began eating. She snorted, tail swayed, and she laid herself down upon the golden bed. She was happy, home at last. Her eyes closed in relief as Jocasta closed the door, he didn’t want to disturb the slumbering beast.

“No, it is not that. That is new hay, and…”

He looked around quickly examining the grounds and front door.

She quickly shoved a letter in front of his face, his nose touched the parchment as it slid across.

“Someone did you favors, read up.

Get your eyes checked by the way, it was at your feet.”  
He snatched it quickly from her hand as she smirked if slower she would have never allowed him to have it.

He opened it slowly.

 

“Dearest Jocasta,

No, must begin this letter formally.

Lord Jocasta,

I have heard of all your marvelous deeds from Magister Dorian Pavus, he speaks very highly of you and those who were once part of the inquisition. He did some research on your past, seems he knew very little about it. Found out of the house you once lived in, and your title as a slave. He was most troubled, but knew the person who watched over, he was truly a good man.

After gathering information, it seems that Dorain and someone, some sort of spymaster it seems rooted out those who had wronged lord Amerlisk. Such a pity though we found them far too late, for they themselves had died not too long after you had left from what seems to of been a magical brawl within the walls of the Magisterium.

In honor of his noble cause, a small shrine has been placed within the Magisterium for lord Amerlisk, though we don’t know where his remains disappeared to.

Anyways my lord, he thought you might one day make way back to your roots, Dorian does visit the place when he can manage time to. I took the pleasure of tidying up a little inside, hope you don’t mind for it was quite dirty. There were tea cups sitting upon a small makeshift table, for some reason or another I felt you would want those left alone. And please don’t mind the gifts inside, for there are many addressed to you and your friends.

Lord Jocasta of house Amerlisk, thank you for all you have done.  
I hope one day we shall meet.

Sincerely

I.R.”

Sera grinned.

“What is with the shit grin?”

“Nothing, just would be nice to see the others again.”

She walked over to the front door.

“Shall we? I mean unless you want to continue staring at this horse’s ass and putting around.”

Jocasta walked over to the door, his hand trembling as he touched the knob and turned it quickly.

Sera pushed him in as the door swung open, the sunlight danced with the particles of dust in the air as he stood like a stone and looked around fresh with memory. The kitchen, small and cramped smelled of fresh lavender, as some was recently hung from the herb rack upon string. The single brass pot they had sat sweetly within the sink as wild flowers drank from its fat belly within. The cabinets above the sink held new fine jams and preserves to taste of Amerlisk’s pallet. The floors clean and patched with fine wood where they once held holes. He ran over to the bedroom as Sera looked at the jams and attempted to open one that caught her eye. Once a small bedroom barely able to hold two was larger than he remembered. He looked upon the twin bed draped in the finest silks sat magickly within. The sunlight made way within as a large window hugged beside it. A massive pile of gifts took over the bed, almost toppling over. Letters took over the room in sacks. Jocasta’s hand met his lips in disbelief as a smile made way. Sera with a jar of fine cherry preserves and a spoon within her mouth made way to him as tears streamed down his cheeks. Sera took out the spoon from her mouth and shoved in into the jar getting a decent amount before she softly removed his fingers from his lips and shoved the spoon within his mouth.

“Good isn’t it? Reminds me of home.”

She turned to look into the bedroom, her eyes lit up as she put both hands over her mouth. The jar fell out do her hand, sturdy enough it didn’t break, and contents remained inside.

“Holy shit, whoever wrote that letter was not joking. We should send these out, imagine the shit grins Iron Bull will make, or Varric! Look, chocolates!”

She pointed to a very expensive looking box of dark chocolates.

“Bet those are Liliana, better get one now. Her hands will grasp them like the dead.”

Jocasta looked at some of the mail, most them where thank you letter from people. He could also make out a few addressed to those of the inquisition.

“We must at once Sera, they need to see and hear how much their effort means to the people.

For… we don’t have much time.”

Sera looked at him sharply.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

Abruptly, a man ran through huffing and puffing at the entrance of the bedroom.

“Lord…Jocasta”

He said as he tried to catch his breath. Sera looking stunned had her bow out about to launch the jar at his head. Jocasta put his arm out.

“Sera, no!”

She stopped and put her bow on the ground as she went for the jar again.

“What? No arrows.”

The man finally began to speak again.

“Magister Dorian heard of your arrival thought Liliana, he seeks an audience with you as soon as possible.”

Sera shaped up as she left the jar in the corner of the room, she looped her arm around Jocasta’s as he twisted around in her direction.

“Frigin' finally! Time to see familiar faces!”

The man hurried besides them as he closed the front door.

“This way if you would please.”

* * *

 

     Upon entering the Magisterium, Sera found herself amazed at its walls and tall stature. She kept her head up staring at the large stone columns till she looked sick. The stairs where never ending as they made way to a more private chamber for court judgments of smaller statures and meetings. But on the way though Jocasta suddenly stopped. Upon the wall near a gilded wooden chair made of ebony wood within the hall they were walking in, a plaque upon the wall was seen as it played with the light of the sun. Upon the chair he found a bundle of lavender tied with a silk scarf. The scarf bared in gold the initials I.R. Jocasta placed his hand upon the seat as he learned forward to read the inscription.

“In loving memory of Amerlisk Devox Lun Fierce friend, mentor of life.”

A small inscription sat bellow. Jocasta squinted, for the words where rather small.

“Your legacy will live on my friend”

Sera looked at the scarf as well.

“Whoever this prick is, they are on your side. Good to know.”

He smiled as he touched the plaque with his fingers.

“One day we will meet them, I have so many questions I don’t know where to start.”

The man coughed for their attention as he leaded them to a small drawing room.

“This way”

Jocasta sighed as he parted from the memorial. He reminisced on the warm smile Amerlisk made as Jocasta presented a gift of assorted books he had “barrowed” from a shop nearby that had refused to lend them due to him being an elf.

“Get out of here, knife ear!”

He howled as he threw stones he had collected off the streets to ward off unwelcomed customers. Amerlisk knew anyways he had stolen the books, they would make way back to the owner. He picked though to find a copy of Swords and Shields. He read through most of it in one night, later writing a letter to Varric asking when his next will be published. He seemed excited, almost like a boy and his first taste of sweets. It seems that they became quick pen pals as they never missed a week writing a letter to each other. He strutted around, his robes untied after a grueling day reading upon its pages. How he mimicked the females voice and pretended to slay monsters with a small tree branch, acting it all out in front of Jocasta as he applaud while eating jam and cheese. Amerlisk was constantly hounded about his relationship with Jocasta, how the “rabbit” needed to be put in his proper place as a slave. His reply was always just, and sharp.

“He belongs as my equal, at my side if he wishes. Maybe a change of name is in order, he can have my last since I cannot part with his first.”

In secrecy, he went through the trouble of giving Jocasta his last name.

“Remember, a name is a title as power follows.

Use it well.”

He unlatched a silver chain with an ornate pendant in the shape of a fox curled in a slumber.

“What is this you give me?”

Jocasta said as his arms gracefully made way around his neck. Fingers feeling for the latch as the pendant gleamed in the light as he smiled.

“This, it is a birthright, legacy.”

Jocastas eyes lowered down his robes to look upon his bare chest to find a necklace.

“You have the same?”

The latch clicked, a hand upon Jocastas shoulder he looked deep into his eyes.

“Yes, and now as do you.”

They only once shared an embrace that left them both yearning for more, but when lips almost touched he stopped himself and said.

“As much as want to…. the world needs to be healed Jocasta and I need to focus on that I am afraid.

My guard is down, your flesh is at my mercy. Primal matters, they yearn us both to lose focus.

We must not.”

He admired all that he once was, till the very end. Though he truly never understood that he loved till his passing. Love is not always shown by intimacy under the sheets, it can take form in food or a smile. The way they make your tea, how they asked how you felt and did something if you seemed pained.

“Lord?”

The man said as Jocasta stood like a stone, he looked up and shook his head a little focusing on the present.

“I am terribly sorry, i..”

* * *

 

    The escort opened a door, upon it was a plaque but he was unable to see it for it was quickly moved out of sight. Sera walked in, Jocasta followed in a daze.

Within the room, he watched as three figures stood. Two towards the line of sight, eyes peered at Jocasta and Sera as one man stood back towards them.

 

“It is time we part Lord Dorain, please do take care. Till we meet again.”

 

They both bowed low, as the man bowed his head forward. The escort left in the hurry, quickly closing the door behind as the other two the same. Sera looked concerned as why he didn’t turn around. But just as she was about to speak, Dorian quickly turned around smiling as wide as he possibly could. He let out a laugh as his eyes gleamed with excitement, they could almost spot tears of joy.

“Oh, you had us there for a second… assbiscuit.”

Sera ran over to him as he his arms swung wide open, she leaped eagerly as if a sea otter entering a dam for shellfish. Arms around each other, he spun her around as her feet left the ground. Jocasta smiled and slowly approached. They both laughed as he wiped the tears from his eyes as she did the same nodding her head. Sera was speechless for once, her cheeks rosy and a smile spread upon them both he hadn’t seen in years. His eyes met Dorians, his lips parted as he slowly made way towards Jocasta twirling his mustache that was much longer than before. His robes black satin with gold trim, the fabric draped over his front and back as if curtains. His hair longer than last, shaved at the sides as it hawked down to his back, sleek and coy.

“Amatus …”

A man ran in as Dorian went to touch Jocasta’s hand.

“Keep it quiet, some of us are trying to work you pansy twat!”

Jocasta and Sera struggled to keep composure.

“Oh, I see you have visitors. Never expected you out of all people to have those.”

Dorian raised a brow, he walked over to the door and opened it with grace.

“Ah yes, Insults. Where is Vivian when you need her? At least the ones she tends to dish out are in better taste. I am rather full at the moment but if you wish to top off desert with a cherry, please do continue”

Dorian gestured to the open door with his hand, his head slightly bowed. The man swiftly made his way towards the door, his face contorted with anger as he slammed it behind him.

“Tisk tisk tisk, already my day has begun with witty remarks, wonder where he thought of that one.”

Sera replied quickly

“Him? Just say breaches and they will disappear.”

He smirked.

“I do apologize for what you have witnessed. If it seems like not much has changed, our ranks have tripled in support of our cause. Amerlisk was one of the reasons why, seems he had quite the influence.”

Someone knocked at the door vigorously. Dorian crossed his arms; his head shook slowly side to side.

“Maker, I never have a moment of peace. Come”

Dorian waved at them both ignoring the person behind the door.

“I know ways though these walls thanks to my father. Let us just say it would not be the first time I have needed to escape. And my father was adventurous when he wanted to be.”

He smiled at them both, showing them a hidden door behind a curtain. Sera smirked as Dorian held the door open.

“You know, you are playing fire showing me this.”

“Oh, I intend to tell you all about it.”

He replied

* * *

          They slowly made way through the halls back into the main entrance. They walked down the stairs as Dorain tried to keep his stony demeanor. But he could barely hold his composure. He continuously smiled and joked about with Jokasta and Sera, the sun was brighter than ever as a sudden burst of light hit their eyes. He walked, almost glided through the streets. Spoke of the war and how glad he was Iron Bull kept out of the mess. Spoke on how he had been in touch with everyone as he showed Sera the local sweet shop. Her fingers pressed against the stores glass, she looked at the baked goods on display.

“We will come back later, yah?”

He Told them of Varric and how for some reason he receives a copy of Swords and Shields to place on a book shelf within Jocastas home when a new issue is published. Casandra’s hand writing had vastly improved since taking charge of the seekers. How he was working with her on reversing the tranquil and the progression. How Cullen took charge of the templar order, reducing the intake of lyrium and on the side breeding Mabari. Leliana has been helping him contact those wanting to join his cause, and on the side Dorain had her enrolled in cooking courses with Josephine when she could spare the time. He told them how it seems finally Leliana had found peace with her past and seemed to be in much higher spirits and had great taste on shoes.

He brought them a small pond, within swam white koi. They sat beside it, Sera watched as they swam within, her head tilted to the side upon Jocasta’s shoulder. Dorian rubbed her back, they could tell she was happy, but at the same time she would not be content till she saw them instead of only just hearing of their beloved friends. They felt the same as she did as they sat closer, sandwiching her to keep her spirits high in reminding her they will see them again. Hopefully soon. Iron Bull and his chargers are helping rebuild houses within Crestwood, they have helped bring back tradesmen due to the constant request for wood and nails. R. has been helping the gray wardens rebuild, though it seems they have accepted him after these two years as one of their own. He seemed worried, he spoke of how they need to get in touch with him for he hasn’t responded in some time. Cole is nearby, in fact in town along with his lady bard friend. He told then over coffee how Cole has been a dear friend at helping him accept his father’s apology after the years had passed since his death. Vivian seemed to of also disappeared, no trace of her has been found.

Worried, he took a sip of his coffee. Jocasta places a hand upon his lap as he places his hand upon his as he held on tightly.

 

“We must find those who are lost, without them…. Without you, there isn’t an Inquisition.

I know of the disband, but even you know of an upcoming threat.

The enemies not seen the by the eye are by far the most terrifying.

We must act quickly, also anything to get out of these robes.”

Sera laughed

Jocasta looked at him up and down as he smirked.

“Not revealing enough for you?”

He let out a laugh, music to the ears.

“Hardly”

Dorian replied as he finished his coffee.

Sera got up from her seat as she stuffed a pastry within her pocket.

“You two go back ahead, I’ll be back….

Maker, what will I see when I do.”

She smirked.

Dorain got up as Jocasta stared into the distance. He watched as Sera approached a child sitting alone on a curb. His eyes looking down at the ground under his arms surprised by a stranger handing him a strawberry tart.

“Eat it, life is sweet ya’know? It can be sour, sometimes…”

The child unsure of a proper reaction just looked at her, his large brown eyes brimming with emotion stared deep within her soul. His plump cheeks streaked in dirt and tears. She kneeled in front of him. Placing the tart in front of his nose so he could smell the jam upon the buttery cookie. His lips made a faint smile as he took a bite.

“Maker! The little monster has teeth!”

The child laughed as she smiled.

“You will be alright kiddo”

Jocasta stood up after he took the final bite of the lemon cake they where sharing, he looked around as people glanced at them both. He smiled at them, some smiled back as others scoffed or showed dislike.

“Shall we…?”

He took Jocasta by the waste as he held his arm out with his palm exposed, fingers together and flat. Gesturing towards the path back to his home.

“I’d love to.”

His eyes made a smile.

“We have much to talk about, but I also state it might not be all talk.”

Jocasta’s cheeks grew hot.

They made back to his stay, the horse still slumbering within the world of dreams. Jocasta’s hands trembled as he turned the knob again, this time Dorian placed his hand on his. His trembling stopped, a smile made way to them both as they walked into the small kitchen. Dorian closing the door and suddenly backing him up to the sink.

Jocasta felt Dorian’s lips against his as he felt his body melt below, he wrapped him arms around him as they both smiled.

“Amatus… where have you been…”

“Hell, and back, as usual.”

Jocasta replied.

Dorian reached out behind Jocasta as his fingers touched the window pane he felt what seemed to of been parchment as his fingertips.

“Oh, what is this I feel”

He pinched it between his fingers, bringing it up to the attention of Jocasta.

He looked at it quickly.

“It is addressed to you, scandalous.  
I can leave if you wish to read it in privacy.”

“Don’t be silly, I don’t want to lose you again”

Jocasta said as he opened the letter slowly.

He began reading it out loud.

Dorian took a seat staring at the tea cups, he looked at was once tea leaves at the bottom.

“Hah”

He laughed abruptly

“It has been a while since I have seen the works of a tea reader, the gift is rare….

My father once tried to teach me, now that I look back on it I truly wish I had taken his offer.”

Jocasta placed his hand upon Dorian’s cheek, his eyes closed as he exhaled peacefully.

He began reading after he cleared his throat.

* * *

 

“To my dearest Jocasta,”

He looked at Dorian, his expression seemed more concerned than in question of the contents of the letter.

“Upon my death, I leave you all I have.

My books, home, teachings, name and last of all.

My love.

Afraid to show you my affections, my heart screamed to hold you.

Maybe I am a fool not to listen to it, I have heard your thoughts for the longest.

How you yearned to at least tell me how you felt.

Yes, my darling.

My feelings where mutual.

But unlike you, I am magickly being aged and time is not a friend.

It will take me in about two weeks, I am sure of it.

Though my face has not changed, my hair finds its way to the determine the age.

I once looked within the mirror and thought it complimented my eyes to laugh, but I fell hard into depression after I looked at the remaining time I had to try to set things right within Tevinter.

I felt what I wanted to ask of your heart was selfish.

Whoever wins your heart is a very lucky man….

I was lucky enough to have enjoyed you’re company my dear.

Before I part with this letter I have asked Sumara to write for my hands fail me.

My friend’s son has run off, an Altus by the name of Dorian.

Seek him out if you can.

His father has been trying to find him for some time now.

He comes to the house for tea often, as you can guess it is not to drink.

From what his father has told me, he wishes the same for Tevinter as we do.

I must return to my duties, even till my death I must serve the people.

Farwell legacy, maybe one day you will stand where I once lectured.

I am sure of it.

I am proud of you.

 

Yours always,

Amerlisk”

 

Jocasta placed the letter upon the table as Dorian looked upon him.

“A little too late don’t you think?

And to think, I once didn’t believe in fate.”

He looked at Jocasta, stunned by what was shared.

“Who is this Sumara?”

He closed the letter with his fingertips.

“A man I once trusted.

He was an Altus, money allowed him to train with whoever he pleased.

Time magic was a fascination of his, he spoke of it to me as if he as in love…

I found him trying to do… something to Amerlisk.”

Dorian stood up, placing his hand upon his back as tears rolled down Jocastas cheeks.

“Reminds me of the storm I became after Felix. How I drank myself into the bottle with the fall of Alexis, his alliance with…”

He stopped as he thought was Jocasta beginning to cry.

“Are you sad?”

Dorian asked

“No”

Jocasta turned swiftly kissing his lips as tears continued.

They parted lips, cheeks rosy as a tear made down Dorian’s cheek.

“It has been hard, the constant struggle with the council. Your voice, your stories have kept me grounded, kept me strong.”

Jokasta looked into his eyes as he smiled.

“I love you Dorian, I am sorry it took me so long to return…. To see you… to tell you”

His response was to kiss Jocasta, holding onto his back as his hand knocked over the letter onto the floor.

Dorian’s heart sang wildly within as Jocasta’s fingers made though his hair.

“I love you too...”

Sera opened the door, a bust of energy as always followed her as she strutted in.

“Well you two, let’s cut to the chase, yah?

As much as I enjoy watching the next two dudes work each other over, wanted to give you to some space.

We need to leave, I might have done something to piss off these asses.”

 

Jocasta smiled as Dorian continued to kiss him.

His lips semi free.

He asked

“What did you do now Sera?”

 

“Oh, nothing. Just wanted to be annoying. Did it work?

Dorian laughed as he threw an arm over Sera as one was thrown over Jocasta.

He held them close.

Jocasta walked over to the tall closet within the kitchen, he dipped his finger into the hole where the knob was once on the door and opened it inhaling a ton of dust. He coughed as he tried to cut though the dust with his hand waving though the air. Dorian and Sera watched in curiosity.

He reached out, his hand touching the cold skin of a rod as he slowly pulled out a staff.

They watched as he unveiled the body within the light.

The rod crackled as the body black of ebony and gold threaded though almost stopped time near its skin. The blade made of bloodstone kept the body standing tall as the light played at the ridges. The eye upon the top casted by Amerlisk made of steel brought pride into their hearts.

He held it in front of them closing his eyes as Sera places her hand on his shoulder.

“Where you go, my bow follows. till the end friend.”

“It is time we make tracks.

Sera, send word to our friends within shadow, the inspiration must pour as we bring justice”

She smiled

“You got it!

Dorian was as excited as a young pup, his eyes wide as he had missed the adventure they all once endured together.

“Lead the way Amatus”

 

“I believe that vacation is in order, many more need your influence and we can gather more upon the way to see our friends.”

He smiled at them both as he touched Jocasta on the other shoulder.

“Oh, how I have been waiting for this day.”

First, let us pack all those gifts and letters, anything to brighten the spirits of our friends.

We leave at sundown.

It's more dramatic that way, and you knowing me I love making an exit.”


End file.
